The Perfect Affair
by ortonslilsexkitten422
Summary: Her and Shane have had the “perfect” relationship for over three years – what happens when the Dr. of Thuganomics enters her life? Will she be swayed by his charm or stay loyal to her husband, Shane McMahon?
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Affair

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own or know any WWE Superstars or Divas. I only own Natalie, and my buddy owns Nickie.

**Summary: **Her and Shane have had the "perfect" relationship for over three years – what happens when the Dr. of Thuganomics enters her life? Will she be swayed by his charm or stay loyal to her husband, Shane McMahon?

**Characters: **

Natalie McMahon

Shane McMahon

Evolution (yes, all 4 of them are still in it)

John Cena (on RAW)

Nickie, OC WWE Diva

Trish Stratus

Adam Copeland (Edge)

Amy Dumas ( Lita)

-others added later-

**Chapter 1: In the Beginning**

For many years, I had been trying to find myself. I grew up in a very small town in Pennsylvania and I had virtually been a nobody in high school. When I was offered a full scholarship to a top college for my writing skills, I took it in a heartbeat.

After finishing college with great credentials, I found a job – at my oasis – wrestling. I have loved wrestling – when times were tough, wrestling was my escape. The WWE, well mainly – Vince McMahon hired me to be a head writer on RAW! – the biggest RAW brand. This, for me, was a complete dream come true. Here I was – working with the Superstars and Divas – people I have idolized for years.

-flashback-

"_Hello, Natalie. How are you doing?" Cindy, Vince's secretary asked me. I really didn't want to tell her that I was a complete nervous wreck – today was my first day at work. WWE was very intimidating._

"_A little nervous."_

"_Oh, Natalie. You have no reason to be nervous. We are all impressed with you – you will definitely be making friends soon. You're a great girl." This comment really made Natalie smile._

"_Thanks Cindy, you really know how to calm a girl's nerves."_

"_You're welcome. Vince is ready to see you now. Good luck, dear."_

"_Thanks." _

Here, I was - walking into meet the boss. Well, I met him for about 10 minutes before – but this was my real, first meeting with him. Here, for a 21 year old girl – this was a great opportunity.

"_Hi Natalie, it's great to see you again."_

"_Same here, Mr. McMahon."_

"_Thank you. Well, we are going to put you traveling soon – but for the first couple of months here, we are going to give you your own office at the Titan Towers and you are going to meet with various WWE Superstars and the talent/creative department for a little while."_

"_Sounds wonderful." Natalie nodded her head._

"_Well that's great. Cindy is going to take you into your new office. Good luck with your new job. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to call."_

"_Thank you very much." Natalie said as she shook his hand and walked down the hall with Cindy._

I had been sitting in my office – working on watching some recent tapes of the RAW wrestlers. This was real easy – because Evolution was ruling RAW, and really the RAW taping had to do with them - either them getting beat up or them ruling over everybody. What I didn't realize was someone was watching me. When I turned around, it was Shane McMahon – Vince's son.

Shane's POV

Dad had mentioned to me that they had a new hire here at Titan, and I definitely wanted to meet her. Since my divorce with Marissa (no kids), I have been trying to meet a new woman. When this girl turned around, she completely took my breath away – she was beautiful.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm Natalie." She said in a very sweet voice as she stood up to shake my hand.

"No, it's alright. I should have had Cindy page you. Dad said he had a new hire and we will be working together. So, I figured that I better meet you. Shane, by the way."

"I know who you are." Natalie smiled at the good-looking man.

'We have a meeting today at around 3, I would like to prepare you for."

"That's fine. I was just watching some old RAW tapes – trying to get some ideas."

"Yeah, that's what I usually do. But with this Evolution storyline, it's crazy here."

"Yeah, they're pretty explosive."

"Yeah, all my doing."

"Good for you." Natalie smiled as she sat down in her chair.

She was a very captivating woman who completely took my breath away.

--end of Shane's POV—

Well, that was three years ago. Today, Shane and I are very happily married and life, for me, is absolutely wonderful. I am still one of the head writers on RAW and I am also in the talent/creative department. In this job, things were always hectic. Scripts changing constantly, Superstars getting fired – life was not always peachy. Today, I had a meeting with the newest RAW draft pick – John Cena. From what I heard of him – he's a really nice and funny guy. Most of the girls that I know from the business are highly adored by this man. Trish told me today that I was a very lucky woman – meeting one of the WWE's sexiest men. To me, I figured I was married to one.

However, that day I realized.. Shane was not the sexiest.. this crown belonged to someone else.

A/N: So what do y'all think? Shall I continue?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Leaving An Impression

The Perfect Affair

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Leaving An Impression**

Today, as Trish called it – gave me the nickname " luckiest woman ever." I already convinced myself that I was already the luckiest woman- I absolutely adored and loved Shane, but she said you haven't been seduced by the sexiness of the WWE Champ.

Cindy was now my secretary. She was replaced by Vince, with a woman in her early twenties. However, I absolutely loved Cindy – she was like another mother type for me. When she announced that the WWE Champ was here (lol..), I became really anxious.

Then - he came in. With his signature denim shorts and white-as-hell Nike's, and one of his signature tees and accessorized with a baseball cap – he was definitely one to capture any woman's attention. This man was very good-looking.

"Hey, you must be Natalie. I've heard a lot about you." John said as he smiled. That smile – I won't even begin to discuss that. "I'm John, by the way." He said this and then reached out his hand for me to shake it. I gladly accepted his request.

"I'm Natalie, as you already know. I hope you don't believe always what you hear."

"Well, if it's bad – I didn't." He winked.

"Funny."

"So what am I doing here? I have no idea why the basic head of creative and writing would want to see the Champ." _Lol.. I can name a few reasons._

"Well, John. You are moving from your home." Natalie smiled at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You are no longer a Smackdown Superstar."

"What do you mean?"

"Ask that question a lot, eh?" Natalie, once again smiled at him as she handed him a contract. "Well, anyways, Mr. Cena.."

"John, please."

"Fine, John, this means that you are RAW's first and most controversial draft pick."

"Are you serious? Wow, that's awesome." He smiled once again as he sat up to read the contract on her desk. He couldn't help but notice her cleavage peaking out of her low top.

"Are you okay with this decision?"

"Well, Smackdown made me the Superstar that I am today – but hey, RAW could even make me a bigger Superstar. Bigger and better opportunities, I guess."

"Yes, that's what I figured when I made the decision."

"You made the decision?"

"Yeah, me and a few other colleagues. I figured- you have been on Smackdown since the beginning of your career – I figured you needed a change."

"Yes, I guess I do." John smiled at this very enchanting woman. She was one to definitely capture his attention – not only was she very attractive and had a beautiful body – she was also funny, flirtatious, and intelligent. However, his anticipation to get with her when he found out that she was married to the Boss's Son – Shane O'Mac.

"I called this meeting to discuss your career after you move to RAW. We are going to keep you Champ for awhile. You are going to appear on RAW – next week during Jericho's Highlight Heel."

"Hopefully confronting Christian."

"Great minds must think alike. I've heard him complaining about you for awhile – and I figured this would be a great first feud for you."

"Wow, they do. That's a great idea." He smiled once again as he sat back in his chair. "So you're married to Shane?"

"Yeah, we've been married for little over a year. Are you married?"

"Me, hell no. I don't have much time for women. With my busy schedule, I don't really have time for a woman."

"I completely understand where you're coming from."

"You're a little young to be married, aren't you? I read you're only like 24."

"Yeah, I'm only 24. Another Jessica Simpson."

"Yeah, look where that ended up though." Cena said as he winked at her.

"Umm…I think this meeting is over. It was nice to meet you, John."

"Was it the Jessica comment? Because if I offended you, I completely did not mean it. I really apologize."

"No, it wasn't the Jessica comment. It was a great joke, but I have another meeting in like 5 minutes."

"Oh okay, I thought you weren't too happy with my comments."

"No, not at all. You're a very entertaining person – I just wish I had some more time to chat with ya, but they really booked me today."

"I see. I'll just schedule a little lunch date with Cindy." He winked at her as they both headed to the door.

"Date?"

"A lunch between two friends."

"Okay, just as long as Shane doesn't find out." Natalie laughed as he walked out of her office.

_What a day. _


	3. Girl Talk

The Perfect Affair

**Chapter 3: Girl Talk**

Shane walked into her office a few hours later. It seemed like he had a rough day.

"How's my very beautiful wife doing?"

"Hmm.. I'm tired. Vince scheduled at least 6 meetings today."

"Wow, that's a lot in a day. But, he knows how absolutely amazing you are."

"You're so wonderful." Natalie said kissing him, however – her mind was elsewhere..

"Hmm.. you want to get home?"

"Yeah. Let's go, dear." Natalie said grabbing his hand as they walked out the building together.

-Flashback-

"_I have something for you." Shane said as they walked out of Titan Towers together._

"_What's that, sweetie? You get me too much stuff. I hardly ever get you anything."_

"_That's not true." Shane said winking at his girlfriend as they got into his Mercedes. (I really don't know what kind of car Shane has, but anyways.)_

"_Well, gift wise." Natalie blushed._

"_Anyways, let's go out to eat."_

"_Okay." Natalie said as they drove up to the most-expensive restaurant in town. "Shane, this place is too expensive."_

"_I'm a McMahon. I have money, and I don't care about spending it. Especially on the most beautiful woman in the world."_

"_You're so sweet." Natalie smiled as she reached over and kissed him. _

"_Let's go sweetie." Shane said as he opened the door for her and they walked into the ritzy restaurant together._

_After ordering, Natalie noticed that Shane had gotten a little paler and seemed quite nervous._

"_Are you okay, Shane? You seem a little anxious."_

"_Nah, I'm fine. I'm with you." Shane smiled at her. She only nodded her head at him._

"_Well, there is something that I've been wanting to tell you." Shane said unexpectedly._

"_Okay, Shane. What is it?" Natalie wondered at her boyfriend of six months._

"_From the moment that I ever laid eyes on you, I have been madly in love with you. What I'm trying to say that is I Love You so very much and I really wanted to tell you that." Shane said hopeful for her answer._

"_I love you too, Shane. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." Natalie said looking deep into his eyes._

"_That's so great to hear from you."_

"_I don't understand why you were nervous – it's just me, silly."_

"_You make me nervous, sexy. Anxious, is a better word."_

"_Hmm, okay. Meal's here!"_

"_I tell you what – here I tell you I love you and all you care about is eating."_

"_I'll tell ya what you can eat later." Natalie winked._

"_I will definitely be having a taste of that later." Shane licked his lips seductively._

_--end of flashback_

-- at their home-

"Honey, the phone is for you. It's Trish." Shane hollered into the kitchen, where I was cleaning up the house.

"Hey Trishy."

"Well. How was the date?"

"Meeting." Natalie corrected her best friend.

"Meeting – whatever the hell it was. Well – how did it go?"

"It went fabulous. He's absolutely dazzling."

"He's good looking, isn't?"

"Good looking is about far from him. He's sexy, damn. I shouldn't be saying this – Shane's right in the other room. But he is really is great on the eyes." Natalie smiled.

"I knew it."

"You knew what?"

"I knew you two would click."

"I'm married, Trish." Natalie said smiling as she remembered the first "I love you's".

"So.."

"Trish – I love Shane very much."

"Alright, Alright."

"I know what you're thinking."

"I'm an angel, Nat."

"Yeah, right Trish. Whatever you are thinking, stop. I am completely and madly in love with my husband."

"Tell me you didn't think about Cena in bed."

"No way. I am committed to my husband." Natalie lied just a little.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, I got to go. The girls want a girls night out – we miss you dear."

"I miss you guys too."

"See ya, dear."

"Bye Trish."

--- a few minutes later ---

"What was that convo about?" Shane asked as Natalie laid in his arms.

"I met John Cena today and Trish is trying to convince me that every woman on the planet wants to sleep with the Champ."

"Oh, really? She's such a whore."

"Shane. That's my friend." Natalie said angrily.

"I'm just kidding. She acts like she needs laid all the time or something. I'm glad she hasn't rubbed off on you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natalie said as she sat up.

"Baby, some of the stuff she does. Why would she ask you if you wanted to sleep with Cena when you're married?"

"I think she forgets sometime that I am married." Natalie smiled lopsidedly.

"Yeah, she needs to stop that."

"It's just a joke, Shane. Why would I have even thought about John Cena that way? I'm married to the sexiest man ever."

"Hmm.. that's why I love you baby. You always make me feel special."

"That's my job. Now, why don't I just show you how special I think you are?" Natalie licked her lips seductively.

"I really like the sound of that."

PLEASE REVIEW!

IS CENA WHAT NATALIE NEEDS?

YES

NO

HER AND SHANE ARE CUTE TOGETHER.


	4. Lunch Date or Meeting?

The Perfect Affair

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Lunch Date.. or Meeting**

It had been two weeks after their meeting. This had been all the rage with Trish – she felt some sort of connection between John and Natalie. Oblivious to her, she didn't know that they had a little lunch "between friends" two weeks later.

Natalie walked into the quaint, little bistro and quickly found John in a back room.

"I had to sit in the back room. Fans may see me, and then it will be all over the internet that I am sleeping with you or something." John explained as he greeted her with an unexpected hug.

"I completely understand that." Natalie added with a laugh. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm great. RAW is going really well. I mean, I miss Smackdown but RAW is going great. How are you?"

"I'm good." Natalie smiled politely.

"You're a quiet one, aren't you?"

"Sometimes, I think. I don't really know." Natalie laughed nervously.

"Hmm. I see. So tell me about yourself."

"Hmm.. I'm 24. I'm married, just like Jessica Simpson." Natalie winked as he smiled. _Damn, he has a very addicting smile." _I don't know what else. I like rock music, I absolutely love wresting and NFL football."

"Rock music?" John made a funny face.

"Yes, I know you rap. I'm taking it that you love rap and hip-hop music. Yes, I do have your CD."

"You have my CD?"

"Yes, I do. It's in my car, actually. Chain Gang is the Click is my favorite song."

"Really? I'm impressed."

"I knew ya would be." Natalie winked.

"So football? You really don't look like football."

"I get that a lot. I'm a hardcore football fan."

"I like the hardcore part." Cena winked at the very embarrassed girl.

"Thanks."

"Hmm.. anytime Ms. I'm into Hardcore."

"I never said that I was into Hardcore." Natalie blushed furiously.

"Yeah, whatever. So what team do you like?"

"Baltimore Ravens."

"What? They suck. C'mon – like a good team."

"I'm guessing this would be the team that you like, eh?" Natalie smiled at him.

"Yes, it's the New England Patriots."

"Oh, they win too much." Natalie smiled again – damn, he had an influence on her.

"Well – that's because they're good and they have the sexiest fan ever."

"I'm not a fan of theirs." Natalie winked.

"Smooth, sweetie. I was actually talking about myself."

"Hmm.. yeah." Natalie winked as she licked her lips. "Yeah, in your dreams."

"You're very seductive."

"Really?" Natalie blushed again furiously.

"So what led you to Shane O?"

"Hmm.. I don't really know. He was always just a really great guy to me and he helped me through some rough times. And with all of that, I fell in love." Natalie smiled politely as she fixed her hair.

"I see. You don't sound so enthused."

"About what?"

"Your marriage."

"Shane is a strange guy. I mean, he's great but he hates my friends and things I do."

"I see."

"Don't get me wrong, he's a wonderful guy but he's a strange one." Natalie could not understand why this guy was getting her to open up so much. "Oh my goodness.. look at the time. I was supposed to be back at Titan over an hour ago. I'm so sorry, John. I got to go." Natalie said getting up.

"Oh that's alright. I'll call ya sometime. We will have to do this again sometime."

"Yeah, I'd really like that."

"Natalie."

"What?"

"Your face doesn't light up when you talk about your husband. Don't lie to yourself. If you ever need satisfied – both ways, please give me a call. I would love to give you the ride of your life." John whispered in her ear.

"Kind of forward?"

"Rather."

"I got to go. Thanks again."

-- 2 hrs later –

Natalie, was still in Dreamland. John had just given her the proposition of her life.

"Hey baby. What are you thinking about?" Shane said walking into her office.

"Just you and your sexiness."

"I like that."

PLEASE REVIEW!

WHAT DO YOU THINK OF NATALIE AND JOHN'S RELATIONSHIP?


	5. Hard to Control Myself

The Perfect Affair

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hard to Control Myself**

Now, Natalie was back on the road with the crew- and away from Shane. She was going to be on the road a whole month without her husband, because he was doing an overseas tour with some OVW wrestlers. This left Natalie with her girls, and her newfound fantasy, the WWE Champ, John Cena.

"So what's up, Natalie? Penny for your thoughts." Trish and Nickie, another WWE Diva came up to her.

"I miss Shane. I haven't seen him in like a week."

"Awwe, girl. Let's all go out tonight and we can forget all about Shane."

"Trish, he's my husband."

"I know that. Don't remind me, just let's have a girls night out. Maybe Randy will be there." Trish said dreaming about her little fantasy man (A/N: Randy is not injured and still on RAW along with Dave) Randy Orton. "Did you see him the other night? Damn, that boy has fine written all over him. He's such a hunk. What I wouldn't give for a night with the Legend Killer."

"Drool much, Trish?" Nickie joked.

"Okay, Miss I-Really-Want-To-Fuck-Edge." Trish countered at her best friend.

"Whatever, anyone can see that Edge would be amazing. Any woman in their right mind would want to fuck Edge. Why wouldn't she?"

"Seriously, Nickie – not just because I am married, but Edge is ugly."

"Whatever, more Adam for myself."

"And Amy.." Natalie joked, but shut her mouth when John Cena walked into the room. Just the other day, John had talked to her – still mentioning his little proposition.

"You got all quiet all of a sudden." Trish took notice of Natalie's demeanor.

"No, I didn't." Natalie said trying not to let the girls see that she was clearly checking the Dr. of Thuganomics out.

"Oh okay, let's go get ready for a night out." Trish suggested as they walked into her locker room.

-- later on that night –

The three girls, who were all primped and looking pretty – walked into club Fantastic. Natalie thought the club name was a little corny. However, she was completely unaware of what was going to happen to her tonight.

"Damn, there's Adam. I think I am going to go talk to him." Nickie said walking away from the girls.

"Well, I am going to go out and dance. Come with, Nat."

"No, I think I am going to go find a seat for the three of us."

"Sounds good." Trish said as she went and found some random guy to dance with, hopefully to make Randy jealous.

Natalie found an empty booth and quickly sat in it.

"You're sitting in my booth."

"Sorry, I didn't.." Natalie said as she turned around to see a grin spread across the very handsome face of John Cena.

"I know after our little lunch date the other week, you would definitely want some more of the Champ." Cena said as Natalie blushed furiously. "Just teasing, babe. You can sit here."

"I was going to say." Natalie smirked as he sat down in the booth next to her.

"So what's going on? Where's the husband?"

"Overseas." Natalie said sadly. "He's gone for a couple months."

"Really? Must be lonely."

"Yup." Natalie looked up at him as he smiled at her, and took a sip of his drink.

"You want to dance?" John asked her, hoping that she would say yes.

"Hmm. I am not a very good dancer."

"That's just an excuse, come on sweetie." John said taking her petite hand and leading her out towards the dance floor.

"What are people going to say?"

"Hmm, that that girl is the luckiest girl in the entire world." John whispered into her ear, as chills went tingling down her spine.

"Very funny, Cena." Natalie said as they walked out on the dance floor, as LL Cool J's "Control Myself" came on.

_No me puedo controlar  
Aqui con el señor LL Cool J  
Y aqui estoy... ya tu sabes  
Uno, dos, tres, muevete!_

Ya'll know what this is...So...So...Def!

The club was far from empty  
It was crowded at the entry (Woo!)  
I slide right through like how I do  
This girl began to tempt me (Uh-huh!)  
She said her name Shayeeda  
I could tell her mama feed her (Yeah!)  
When they tight and thick them jeans don't fit   
I'm L, nice to meet ya (Uh-oh!)  
I could feel my body yearning   
The room just started turning  
Didn't want to go out on the floor  
but this girl was so determined  
My brain began to sizzle  
I'm sweatin' just a little  
On the dance floor in the middle  
She turned around and giggle  
She said

_You got, you got, you got  
what it takes to make me leave my man_

It's hard to control myself (Aww!)  
It's hard to control myself  
You got, you got, you got  
What it takes to make this boy be bad (Be bad)

It's hard to control myself  
It's hard to control myself

_  
It's hard for me to control myself (Me too)   
and to hold myself back from jumpin' on ya  
like I wanna, like I wanna, wanna_

_  
Temptation is a mother  
How we lust for one another (Yeah)  
We barely know each other  
Yet we're waddling like we're lovers  
The air is full of passion  
The strobe lights are flashin'_  
_The hustlers throw cashin'  
The bartender keeps splashin'  
Her moves were so erotic  
Her gaze was so hypnotic  
I begged this girl to stop it  
But she continued to pop it_

You know I know you like it  
Let me hit you on your Sidekick  
Because the afterparty is at my body   
Meet me you're invited

She said

_  
You got, you got, you got  
what it takes to make me leave my man_

_It's hard to control myself  
It's hard to control myself  
You got, you got, you got  
What it takes to make this boy be bad (Be bad)_

It's hard to control myself  
It's hard to control myself

It's hard for me to control myself (Say what)  
and to hold myself back from jumpin' on ya  
like I wanna, like I wanna, wanna

She licked, off, her lip, gloss  
Her hips, tossed, back, and forth  
Side, to side, and up, and down  
She touched, the ground, it turned, me out  
I'm battling desire  
Lord help me douse this fire  
This internal inferno  
Hotter than a shot of Cuervo  
Her top was short and purple  
Belly dancing in a circle  
When I feel like this I can't resist  
Stop it don't make me hurt you (make me hurt you) 

She said  
You got, you got, you got  
what it takes to make me leave my man  
_It's hard to control myself  
It's hard to control myself (Oh)  
You got, you got, you got  
What it takes to make this boy be bad (Be bad)  
It's hard to control myself  
It's hard to control myself_

It's hard for me to control myself (Say what)  
and to hold myself back from jumpin' on ya  
like I wanna, like I wanna, wanna

Zezeze...

Zezeze... 

Uh, yeah, I need everybody to report to the dance floor   
Right...now!

Shake it, shake it, shake it

Haha, you know what this

After their little dancing skit, some of the WWE Superstars had their eyes all over the twosome.

"Don't let them spread anything. We're just friends and that's it." Cena whispered in her ear.

"You have the solution for everything, don't you?" Natalie smiled as she walked away from him to join the girls at an adjacent table.

"Well, well – look who it is, Trish. Miss-While-My-Husband's-Away-I-Will-Play." Nickie said as Natalie sat down in their booth.

"What are you talking about? I was just dancing." Natalie smiled at the two of them.

"You have had a smile on your face since he came over to the table. Is there something going on that we should know about?"

"No guys, there's nothing going on. John has visited my office a couple times and we have gotten to know each other, that's it. He's just my friend." Natalie thought to herself.. _More than a friend?_

Later on that night, Natalie went back to her hotel room. Thoughts of the night that happen had completely filled her head. Was John more than a friend? No, she was happily married and in love with Shane McMahon. Her thoughts soon drifted off to when Shane proposed to her.

"_Hey, baby. You want to go for a walk?" Shane said as they were laying in bed, with nothing to do._

"_Sure, dear. Lemme get up here." Natalie said as she grabbed Shane's hand as they headed out the door to the beach._

_While they were there, she noticed that Shane had became a little fidgety with himself._

"_Are ya alright Shane?"_

"_Yes, why?"_

"_You're a little fidgety."_

"_I'm fine." Shane said as he thought about how he was going to ask her. "Well, I'm a little nervous."_

"_For what, baby?"_

"_Well, this." Shane said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "From the first moment that I'd laid my eyes on you, I knew there was definitely something about you. You had put a smile on my face that I'd never seen, not since Marissa. Over the last year and a half, you have been my rock and my everything. What I am trying to say, is that Natalie, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you do me the honor and marry me?" Shane said as he pulled out the 4-carat diamond engagement ring._

"_Oh my God! Yes! I'd love to marry you, Shane." Natalie said as he put the ring on her finger. "I love you baby!" Natalie said as she kissed him very passionately._

"_You have made me so happy, baby." Shane kissed her again._

That day, she knew she found her soulmate – or Did she?

**Please review!**


	6. Another Surprising Meeting

The Perfect Affair

**Chapter 6: Another Surprise Meeting**

It had been several weeks since the little dance lesson in front of most of the WWE. And for the past several weeks, that had been the latest topic of discussion – why was Shane McMahon's wife dancing with the WWE Champ? The only person, who knew the answer to that, was Natalie, herself. And she tried to keep mum about it. However, her two best friends was making life unbearable accusing Natalie of having an affair while her husband was overseas.

"Guys, there is absolutely nothing going on with me and John! Lay off!" Natalie shouted at the two girls who, once again, came in to bother her while she was attempting to get some work done.

"C'mon, anyone could sense some chemistry there, Nat."

"There is no chance in hell, pardon the pun, of John and I having a relationship – I'm married, happily married at that. It was one dance – we didn't fuck right there on the floor. I don't understand you two – for the past two weeks, that's all I heard about was John and I. This is getting rather ridiculous." Natalie said frustrated as she tried to read the newly-developed script for tonight's RAW.

"Take a chill pill, Nat."

"Guys, you don't understand. Everywhere I go in the building, everyone stares – like dancing with him was such a crime. It was just a dance." However, Natalie more than anyone, was still unconvinced that it was just a dance. There was just something – she couldn't pinpoint it, but something that made John Cena very attractive and most of all, irresistible.

"Whatever, so what is the plan for tonight?" Trish said trying to change the ever-hot topic.

"Hmm, no clubbing for me. Shane's going to call me tonight. We could have a movie night up in my suite."

"Sounds good to me." Nickie said getting up, as Trish nodded her head too.

"See you girls later."

five minutes later

Natalie was busy concentrating on some new contracts of several OVW wrestlers who were going to be moved up to the WWE. She was unaware that she was being watched until she looked straight up into the blue eyes – the same exact blue eyes that belonged to the man who had occupied her thoughts for the last couple of months.

"John! I didn't even see you there." Natalie laughed as he smirked and sat up in the seat. "Is there something that you want?"

"Hmm. I think you and I both know what that something is." Cena smirked, yet again at the petite woman, as she blushed. "You know you have to be the easiest woman to get to blush. My goodness, everything I say – you blushed furiously, yo."

"That's because, every time you get around me – you talk about sex." Natalie smiled.

"I can't help it. Look at you – you are one amazing woman. Your husband doesn't deserve someone as great as you are." John said sincerely.

"John, that's the nicest thing that you have ever said to me. I'm touched." Natalie winked.

"That little wink of yours – completely turns me on." He laughed as she blushed. "Once again, another blush." Natalie was not going to say what all about him turned her on.

"Whatever. Is there a reason you were in here in the first place?"

"Nah, not really. I had no one to pester, so I thought you could be a pretty sexy victim."

"Oh really? I should buy into this."

"Oh yes, you should."

"Fine. So what's up?"

"What are your plans tonight?"

"Hmm, that's why Trish and Nickie were in here. We're having a movie night up in my suite. We would have went out, but Shane's supposed to call."

"Oh, the husband."

"Yes, the husband." Natalie smirked at John. "Why did you want to do something tonight with me?"

"I want to do something every night with you, my dear." John smirked once again.

"Very funny. Fine, don't tell me what you wanted."

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out to dinner after RAW and then go back to my place." John winked at her this time.

"John, you always have a hidden agenda, don't you?"

"Yes, sir." John coughed.

"I see. Well, I would have went out to eat with you, if the girls wouldn't have asked me earlier." Natalie said accentuating the "went out to eat" part.

"Fine, next week you're all mine." John said as he got up, about ready to leave. Natalie also got up to walk him out. "One day, baby, you will give into your temptation." John whispered in her ear as he gave her a very soft kiss on the lips and then left.

SHOULD JOHN AND NATALIE GET TOGETHER?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. I Can't Do This, Well Maybe

****

The Perfect Affair

Chapter 7

Chapter 7- I Can't Do This, Well Maybe..

-the next week 'the mysterious date'--

"So we're here in your hometown and you take me to a pub?" Natalie exclaimed when her and John walked into a famous pub in downtown West Newbury.

"Yeah, that's because this place is amazing. Yo Jay!" John said nodding his head to the lead bartender. "I graduated with him, great guy. Come here babe, let's have a seat over here."

"John, how are you doing? Who is this beautiful girl with you?" Jay, the bartender said coming over to the booth where the two of them were sitting.

"I am doing fine, bro. This is Natalie, she's a friend of mine."

"Just a friend? Man, she's beautiful."

"Yeah, bro - she's married."

"What's she doing out with you?"

"I have no idea. Probably because she's heard how well endowed I am." John said making Natalie blush.

"Jeez, John - you haven't changed. I'll send the waitress out."

"Damn, that blushing of yours turns me on." John said whispering in her ear and putting his arm around her.

"John, please."

"What?"

"Don't do that. I am your friend not your lady love. I am married."

"Natalie, I am not trying to make you feel uncomfortable, believe me."

"I know that, but I just am." Natalie said slightly agitated.

"I'm sorry, Nat." John said scooting a little way from her.

--- the next day --

"So you went out with John Cena?" Trish asked in the cafeteria.

"He took me to a pub. We left early, I just felt uncomfortable."

"You know how good looking he is?"

"He's nice looking, yes, but I am married. I don't understand why people don't understand that."

"That's because when you're with Cena - you light up." Trish said walking out of the room as Natalie's phone rang.

"_Hey sweetie."_

"Hey beautiful. It's so good to hear your voice." Shane said as he was sitting there bored as hell watching the OVW wrestlers.

"Awwe, you always know how to make me smile, baby. What's new?"

"Missing you, that's it."

"I am missing you as well. I have just been working loads. I haven't been home in like a week. Home isn't home without you."

"Awwe, baby. You make me wanna be there with you. Any gossip going around the wide world of wrestling?"

" Not much, honey." Natalie said as there was a knock at the door. "Come in, hold on a second, Shane." Natalie said getting up and greeting the florist. "Delivery for Mrs. McMahon."

"That's me." Natalie graciously replied as she took the flowers and tipped the florist. "Shane, let me call you back."

"Okay, honey. Bye." Shane said hanging up the phone.

"Who the hell are these from?" Natalie said pulling out the card. She figured that they'd be from Shane, because he was known for all the sweet things he did for her. However, she was pleasantly surprised when she read the card and they weren't from Shane.

**__**

Natalie:

I am really sorry for what happened last night. I really didn't mean for you to feel uncomfortable. Hope to see you soon.

-J

"Awwe, that's so thoughtful." Natalie exclaimed as her best friend, Nickie came through the door.

"Who are they from? Shane?" Nickie said grabbing the card out of Natalie's hand and reading it. "Awwe, that's so cute. He seems like a really great guy. He must like you."

"I'm married."

"I know that. You just use that as a damn crutch. That sickens me. Here, you have a man who wants you - and you're just being retarded."

"Nickie, I'm married. I am not cheating on my husband for any circumstance. You know what that'd do my career? It'd ruin it. The only people who would take me would be TNA."

"Maybe John's worth it." Nickie said walking out into the hallway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty Minutes Later…

Natalie was working on a new script for the next week's RAW, and heard a persistent knocking at her office door.

"Come in." Natalie hollered as her eyes stayed glued to her laptop. When she looked up, she looked into the eyes of one, John Cena.

"Hey." Natalie said as she smiled at the site in front of her.

"I apologize about the other night. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. But it's just that when I'm around you, I can't help but want you. You're beautiful, intelligent - everything I've ever wanted."

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Nothing that I know of." Natalie smiled.

"Well, I'm coming over around 6 --be ready."


	8. I Don't Think It's A Date

The Perfect Affair

Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8 - I Don't Think It's A Date

Was it a date? She was a married woman - she didn't have dates anymore. They were more like public outings. Although she was going out tonight - she wasn't going out with her husband. She was going out with another man. Was she committing adultery? No, adultery was having sexual intercourse, and no - she didn't plan on doing that with John Cena. However, that was a nice thought for any woman with a brain on this planet. No, tonight - was an outing with a friend. A dinner, sort of speak with someone she was growing to know, and possibly care about. The next question - what to wear. Where were they going? All he said was to be ready at 6, here it was - already 5:20 and she still had nothing to wear. After going through her luggage one more lousy time, she decided on a zebra-print black halter dress. Nothing too dressy, and most importantly, nothing too revealing. Because God forbid, someone in the company - would see her tramping up the WWE Champ. After doing her makeup, she was ready and admitted to herself many times that she did look good.

She sat down on the chair, nervously. Why was she so nervous? She was a married woman. This date wouldn't go anywhere - or would it? Sure, John's a great-looking, athletic, funny and charismatic guy - any woman's perfect type - but she convinced herself that it was just a dinner - then, the knock came at her door and the butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Why did this guy have such an effect on her? She pranced over to the door and much to the surprise, John was dressed up. A nice black Polo shirt matched with a nice fitting pair of blue jeans - not your usual John Cena chain-gang re-up. Natalie had to admit, at least for one night, she was definitely one lucky woman.

"Hey." Natalie smiled shyly at him. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, and vice versa.

"Hey beautiful. What's up?"

"Well, I'm going out with some retard tonight."

"God, he is one lucky retard." John exclaimed as they exited her hotel room.

" I know. So where are we going tonight?"

"Because Nickie says you worry too much.." _Had he been talking to Nickie about me? "_I thought you and I could go to a quaint little dinner and jazz club because I am sure no WWE wrestler is going to be at the jazz club."

"Why were you talking to Nickie?"

"Because you have this I am married wall up and so, I had to find out a little bit about you and your best friend happens to be friends with me, so I took her out for drinks, and she opened up." _How much did she open up?_

"How much did she open up?"

"Not a whole lot. The drinks were really getting to her." John joked as Natalie looked worried. "Nat, I'm kidding. She did say you worry a lot."

"Fine, I'll take that. It's a wonder I didn't hear about this club. I'm pretty big into jazz music."

"Oh really?" Cena said as he mentally patted himself on the back.

"Are you sure she didn't tell you about my love for jazz music?"

"Nope, she didn't. I don't know anyone else who likes jazz."

"I love it. My great-grandmother would always play it for me, before she died. I guess it's kind of my connection to her."

"Interesting. I'm so ecstatic now that I'm taking you here. I thought this might be a bust."

"I hope not." Natalie said as they pulled into the already-crowded parking lot.

"This place must be good."

"Must, it's crowded." Natalie said as they walked into the club.

"By the way, Natalie, you look absolutely gorgeous tonight."

"Thanks, Cena. You look pretty different yourself."

"Good different or bad different?" John said as they took a seat.  
"Definitely good different." Natalie said as John blushed. "I made you blush, what a miracle."

"It's the last time it's ever going to happen."

"Doubt that, Cena." Natalie said as they ordered some Appetizers.

--- one hour later --

"Do you want to dance?"

"I should, to lose the weight from this food."

"Natalie, you're damn near perfect, you're not even the least bit fat."

"Yeah, yeah Cena. Sure, I'll dance with ya."

As soon as they went onto the dance floor, a slow song came on.

"If this makes you uncomfortable, we don't have to."

"Nah, Cena - it's fine." Natalie said - she enjoyed this feeling. She enjoyed this feeling - being close to him, smelling him, and being in his arms. _Am I really starting to fall for this guy? Nah, 1 - it's too soon and 2 - I haven't seen my husband in weeks._

****

A/N: No, I don't own or know any WWE Superstars or Divas. I only own Natalie.

A/N POLL:

Should Natalie give Cena a chance?

As always, constructive criticism is always welcomed and ideas are, as well!


	9. He's Back!

The Perfect Affair

Chapter 9

****

Chapter 9: He's Back

She had to admit - she had an amazing time. After a night filled with delicious food and delightful music, she couldn't help but thank her lucky stars for the new "friend" in her life. He was a great guy - and couldn't help but establish the fact that if she wasn't married, she would definitely be after him. Any woman that was lucky enough to swoon John Cena was in fact, one lucky woman.

After climbing off Cloud Nine, she checked her phone to see 9 new messages from her husband. For the last two hours, she really didn't have one. She had better call him, before she got hollered at.

"Where the hell have you been?" Shane answered the phone as soon as he saw the name on the Caller ID.

"I was just out with some friends."

"Don't you take your fucking phone with you?"

"It was on vibrate."

"Don't you expect me to call?"

"Shane, I was out - I am fine. It's not a big deal."

"How do I know you weren't out with some guy?"

"Shane, that's absolutely retarded. Nickie and the girls invited me to go out with them. My God, don't you trust me?"

"I don't trust those whorish friends of yours, Natalie. Nickie, all she wants is a piece of Adam and with her nasty ass, she ain't getting any of that anytime soon. And Trish is a whore for Orton. I don't even see why you hang around them."

"At least I have friends, Shane."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The only reason people are friends with you, Shane, is because you are in charge of making-or-breaking them. Just never mind."

"Why are you being such a bitch? My goodness, I leave you for like 3 weeks - and you're a different person. I just asked about your friends."

"And then you dissed people I care about."

"It's the truth."

"I don't care if it is or not. You shouldn't diss people I care about. I can't believe you. I gotta go, bye." Natalie said slamming shut her cell phone. She needed to relax - she needed a bath.

After drawing a hot bath for herself, Natalie climbed in and thought about the way her life had been in these last, few crazy months. She had just fought with her husband, went on a "supposed date" with another man who occupied just about every one of her thoughts. What was so special about John Cena? Sure, he was just about everything a girl could ever ask for - but why did he occupy her thoughts? He was flirty, seductive - just close perfect. But why wasn't she thinking about her husband? She was married -thinking about another man. But the question was -- Why?


	10. So Now The Husband's Back

****

The Perfect Affair

Chapter 10

Chapter 10: So Now the Husband's Back

2 days later

------------------------

Today, was the day that Shane would be coming back. As hard as she tried, she "pushed" the thoughts of John Cena to the back burner - so her thoughts could be with her husband. She had to think of how lucky she was - she was married to a great-looking, caring man. Why think about another man? This man equaled perfection.

"My God, baby, it's so damn good to see you." Shane said kissing her when he met up with her at the airport.

"Ditto." Natalie said deepening the kiss.

"I missed you so much. Those OVW people are just lousy to be around."

"Awwe, they're not as great as me?"

"No one on this Earth is as great as you."

"Wow, I am lucky." Natalie said kissing him again.

"How about me taking you home to show you how lucky you're gonna get tonight?"

"Ooh, I like the sound of that, baby."

The next day - they were back on the road again with the RAW tour and heading to do several house shows.

"Oh, look - Trish in a bikini match - oh, and Nickie too. Big surprise." Shane said reading the script.

"Stop being a dick, you know that's a touchy subject."

"Whatever, babe. They need to have talent like Victoria or Amy."

"Trish and Nickie are just as great as them, if not better."

"You are only saying that because they are your friends."

"Whatever. I am going for a walk." Natalie said walking out of the office and around the arena. She bumped into someone on the way, someone she knew had her attention.

"Coming to finally agree to my proposition?" John smirked, as she blushed. "Damn girl, stop blushing."

"Sorry, but no proposition agreement, yet."

"Yet?"

"You heard me, Cena. Yet." Natalie winked as she walked away. _My goodness, flirting with John Cena was fun._

----- later on ---

"U ready for a night on the town, baby?" Shane said coming into his wife's office.

"Do we have to, Shane?"

"This is my first night back, baby. We are most definitely going out and we have to talk about something."

"What about?"

"It's nothing, Nat. Let's go." Shane as they walked out to the limousine.

"A club? Shane, you know I'm not into this scene." Natalie semi-lied. The only reason she didn't want to go out was because of the blue-eyed Champion.

"C'mon babe, let's go." Shane said as the two of them got out of the limo and headed into the club; one that was already packed with several WWE superstars including John Cena.

--meanwhile --

"Hey Cena, there's your woman." Randy Orton took notice to the couple that was coming into the club right now.

"She's not my woman."

"Yeah right. You want her, admit it."

"She's gorgeous and great to be around. But there's no way in hell she is going to leave the "Prince" of Wrestling for me."

"Yup totally."

"Nice to dream about though." John Cena contemplated the thought as he watched Natalie and Shane out on the dance floor.

---meanwhile ---

"Shane, I don't want to dance." Natalie pouted.

"I don't care. I want to dance with the most beautiful girl in the room."

"Shane, stop being so darn sweet." Natalie just wasn't feeling it tonight; maybe because one set of eyes were watching her the whole time.


	11. How Come I Feel So Bad

**The Perfect Affair**

**Chapter 11**

Chapter 11: How Come I Feel So Bad?

Shane had been noticing that Natalie had been acting weird the last couple weeks; like, she hadn't wanted him to come back. Maybe that's because deep down inside -- she hadn't. She had began a nice friendship with the WWE Champion, John Cena. One friendship - that hardly anyone knew about, minus the dance.

But would you call it a friendship? You don't kiss "just friends." You don't "grind" with friends. Furthermore, you don't go on dinner "dates" just with "friends." Was friends the key term for this? Natalie didn't think so.

"What's wrong with you lately?" Shane asked his wife; plainly, he was just sick of her "not-so-excited" attitude.

"Nothing, Shane - what are you talking about?"

"You don't seem like yourself. Are you okay?"

"Shane, I'm perfectly fine. There is absolutely nothing wrong with me."

"Alright, sure."

-- later on that day --

John was hard at work, at the gym. Physically and mentally preparing himself for his match tonight; what he didn't know was that someone was watching him, until he looked up and saw Natalie.

"You look like you're gonna get off or something." John smirked.

"I just might." Natalie winked. "I just wanted to apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

"Not talking to you these past couple of days."

"Nat, it's alright. You're married -- I get it."

"Get what?"

"That you cant always talk to me, Shane's pretty damn smart - he'd probably catch on."

"Okay. I'm just sorry."

"Don't be, it's cool."

"Well good luck tonight."

"Luck, ha. I don't need it."

"Sure, whatever you say."

Natalie then walked away and walked back to her office, where there was quite a surprise waiting for her. Flowers.

_Baby, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the little fight we had earlier. I love you. Shane_

Then a pang of guilt ran through her veins -- why would she even consider being with someone when someone perfect was hers?


	12. Love's Risky, Take Your Chances

**The Perfect Affair**

**Chapter 12**

**Chapter 12: Love's Risky, Take Your Chances**

Today, was a day for Natalie to relax. She was going shopping with her girls and the only thing on her mind - was spending money. There was no Shane and mostly, no Cena. Over the past few days, she had ignored John - she just didn't want to lead him on, and more importantly, give Shane any ideas. Because, knowing him, he would definitely catch on and there would be hell to pay.

"Oh, you don't know how exciting shopping is." Nickie said.

"You are so right about that." Natalie said walking into the first store. "It's so nice to get away for awhile.

"Ooh, Victoria's Secret. Lovely." Trish admired the store from outside before jetting in. "Maybe this will catch Randy's attention." Trish held up a negligee.

"Sure, it would, Trish."

"Maybe this would catch John's attention - for Natalie." Trish joked.

"Oh God, Trish. Will you drop that subject already?"

"Why, is it a touchy one?" Trish teased.

"I don't even need to answer that damn question."

"I don't know why you don't give into John Cena. There is nothing wrong with that man."

"The only thing wrong with him is he likes a married woman, a happily married woman."

"I don't see how you are happy with Shane. He's just a dick. He hates the hell outta us."

"I know this." Natalie nodded as she grabbed a few Pink pants.

"I couldn't be around that creep, let alone sleep with him." Trish made a yuck face.

"Trish, he's not that bad." Natalie slightly defended him.

"Anyway, Cena's better, Nat. One day you will realize that."

-- at lunch --

"Will you guys please drop the Cena subject?" Natalie said highly frustrated and annoyed.

"Why's it bothering you? You're married, remember?" Trish joked. "Okay, question."

"What?"

"You have to be truthful," Trish said as Natalie nodded. "Did you ever kiss him?"

"He kissed me, once."

"You never told us this."

"Why should I? I shouldn't have. Don't tell anyone."

"Well.."

"Well what. He just kissed me. It was no tongue."

"Awwe. How sweet."

"He's a great guy."

"And if you weren't married, you totally go for him, right?"

"Exactly. I'm married. To Shane McMahon. We would get fired immediately."

"Love's risky, take your chances." Trish said as they were walking out of the mall.

As they were walking out of the mall, Natalie got a text message.

**Hey sexy. U busy? Cena.**

Replying Back..

**Leaving the Mall now. Why?**

**121, babe.**

Natalie got dropped off at the hotel and wandered up to 121; she quietly knocked on the door.

"Hey beautiful."


	13. The Job Offer

The Perfect Affair

**Chapter 13 - The Job Offer**

"What did you want, Cena?" Natalie smiled as she walked into his hotel room.

"You, but that's besides the point."

"I'm married."

"I'm sick of that excuse." John said aggressively.

"Excuse me?"

"You use that excuse all the time."

"You know why?" Natalie looked at him, square in the face.

"Why's that?"

"That ring is the only thing holding me back from you." Natalie winked.

"God, you are amazing." John kissed her, and she didn't hold back.

"We can't do this." Natalie quickly ended the kiss, before it went further.

-- later on that day --

"Natalie, are you busy?" Shane said walking into his wife's office. This is something that was serious.

"Nah, why?"

"We need to talk."

"About what? Is something wrong?"

"Somewhat. Dad wants me to head up WWE Europe."

"Shane, that's an amazing opportunity."

"They want to move me over to England."

"What?"

"Dad wants me to move over to England for a year to get WWE Europe where he wants it."

"And I'm supposed to move with you?"

"That's why I came in here."

"Okay. What do you want to do?" She really didn't want to move.

"It's up to you. I have Janet looking up flats in England. I'd like you to come with me, but it would keep you away from this job which I know you love."

"I don't know what to do."

"Either way, we're together and that's all that matters."

"This is just such a great opportunity for you, honey. I'm so proud of you."

"What are you saying?"

"I just don't know what I want to do yet."

"I understand. I'll be here later."

--- on the phone ---

"So he's moving to England?" Trish asked her best friend.

"And maybe, me too."

"Don't go! Hang out with your girls more and then there's Cena."

"Speaking of him, we kissed again today." Natalie blushed, Cena made her feel like a giddy, little school girl.

"And.."

"I really liked it. He's an amazing guy. It was just awesome." Damn, my mouth hurts so much from smiling.

"Natalie, you deserve so much better than Shane. Someone who loves you."

"He does love me."

"Not in the way you want. Anyway, I got to go. I shall see you later. Call me tomorrow if you made a decision. Just think Cena, sweetie. Love ya."

"Love ya, Trish."

-- with Shane --

"I think I made a decision, Shane."

"Yeah, what is it?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SO.. What decision should Natalie make?

(1) Go with Shane, he's your husband.

(2) Stay, something could happen with John.


	14. When The Cat's Away, Mice Will Play

The Perfect Affair

**Chapter 14: When the Cat's Away, The Mice Will Play**

"I'm going to stay put in the States, Shane. I don't want to go over to England - this has nothing to do with you. I'd love to spend the year with you, but I just want to stay here."

"Honey, that's perfectly fine. I told you, the decision is up to you. Am I disappointed? Yes, but I will get over it." Shane said as he kissed her and they walked out to the car together. "I'm so lucky to have you, Nat."

"I guess." Natalie said as she felt a pang of guilt shot through her.

"Let's go to dinner."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When do you leave?" Natalie asked as they looked at the menu.

"One week from tomorrow."

"Wow, already."

"Dad's on the ball about getting this WWE Europe to the top of the food chain."

"I can tell."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day…

"So, what are you doing?" Trish asked her best friend at breakfast with Nickie.

"Please tell me you're staying." Nickie chimed in.

"Yes, guys - I am staying."

"That's great. But, ya know what?"

"What?"

"She's not staying for us, she's staying for him."

"Cena?" Nickie asked quizzically.

"I'm not staying necessarily for him - he's just an added bonus. He's a great friend. Yes, Trish - FRIEND." Natalie smiled, as John walked into the restaurant with Randy and Adam.

"There's the FRIEND now." Nickie laughed.

"C'mon, Nat - look at how scrumptious he looks." Trish said.

"Do you want him?" Natalie asked.

"Nah, Orton makes him look like a piece of shit."

"John is so much better looking than Orton." Natalie argued.

"Oh, it's John.. Now." Trish joked as John walked over to the table.

"Hey ladies. Nat, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Natalie said as she got up from the table and went with him.

"What's this about you leaving me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"They said Shane got promoted and you two are moving to England."

"Well part of that's true."

"You better not be moving." John stated.

"And why's that Mr. Cena?" Natalie flirted, _he was too cute to flirt with. Damn, he was hot._

"I don't want you going anywhere."

"Well.. Shane is moving to England, I'm not."

"Do you know how much you just made my day?"

"Think about it, Cena - when the cat's away, the mice will play." Natalie smirked as she walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Cena was ready for his big match on RAW - with Ken Kennedy. Ken was an up and coming superstar with definite main event status. However, the match didn't turn out exactly what he had planned.


	15. The Injury

The Perfect Affair

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Injury**

During the match, he knew something that had gone horribly wrong. His right pectoral muscle had torn and he was in excruciating pain. He was at the top of this game - what did he ever do to deserve this? _Sure, he had flirted with the Boss's Daughter-In-Law a lot.._ but he didn't deserve this. The next day was destined to be one of the most disappointing days of his life.

----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile …

"Nat, John's hurt!" Trish hollered into her office.

"What?"

"Something with his pectoral muscle, it's serious."

"Oh my God! Where is he?"

"He's in the First Aid station; they're taking him to the hospital." Trish said as Natalie ran out of the room. Maybe she cared more about him than what she had thought.

"John??" Natalie hollered into the First Aid room.

"Natalie, what are you doing here?"

"What's wrong?" Natalie said walking over to where he was laying.

"They are saying a slight torn pectoral muscle."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, sweetie. I'll be fine." John smiled through the pain.

"Do you want me to go to the hospital with you?"

"I don't think that'd be a good idea, Shane may think something is up."

"But I want to be there." Natalie shocked both John and herself with that startling revelation.

"I want you to be there, too."

"Then it's settled, I'll call Shane. Be right back." Natalie kissed him on the cheek and walked out, dialing Shane's number.

"Shane, I'm heading to the hospital with Cena."

"What for?"

"I feel bad for him, Shane." Natalie exclaimed as Shane sighed on the other end - his wife, was sometimes, TOO nice.

"Fine, I'll see you back at the hotel."

"Bye baby."

-- "Alright, all settled." Natalie smiled as she walked back into the room.

"Mrs. McMahon, will you be accompanying him?"

"Yeah." Natalie said getting into the emergency vehicle. "This is odd. How are you feeling?"

"In a fucking excruciating amount of pain, damnit. Why did this happen to me?" John hollered.

"Calm down."

"Natalie, do you not realize what this means? No title, no wrestling.."

"I know, John. Calm down. Hollering isn't going to get you anywhere."

------------------------ at the emergency room---------------------------

"Mrs. McMahon?" The doctor said as Natalie nodded and stood up.

"What?"

"Are you here for a Mr. Cena?"

"Yes, sir. How's he doing?"

"The X-Rays look a little bit more serious than we had thought. I want him and you to fly down to Alabama tomorrow for a meeting with Dr. James Andrews."

"Is it really serious?"

"Ma'am, he's probably going to be out upwards to a year. He's awake now if you want to go see him."

Natalie walked into the hospital room and seen John all taped up.

"Hey." Natalie said shyly.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay, I totally understand."

"What'd he tell you?"

"That we are flying down to Alabama tomorrow."

"We?"

"He said you and me."

"This injury might not be that bad." John said trying to pull out the positive.

"You're so bad, Mr. Cena."

"You haven't seen anything yet." John winked at her.

"I'm going to call the airport and see what I can get us."

"Here, get my card out."

"WWE will pay."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the fuck have you been?" Shane said as Natalie walked into the hotel room.

"At the hospital."

"For 5 fucking hours?"

"Shane, I had to get stuff ready for tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm accompanying John down to Alabama. Your father already okayed it."

"You didn't even ask me; I'm leaving in two days. Do you not care?"

"Of course, I care. I'm only going to be down there a day."

"Whatever. Are you sleeping with him?"

"Sleeping with who?"

"Cena."

"I would never ever sleep with someone other than you. You of all people knew that. I would never be unfaithful like you were." Natalie said as she walked back into the room to pack for Alabama.


	16. Your Affair Exposed

The Perfect Affair

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Your Affair Exposed**

"Don't you even bring that up again." Shane stormed into the other room.

"Then why accuse me of sleeping with someone else? John is a great guy - but right here.." Natalie noted to her left hand. "I'm married. I don't sleep with anyone else but my husband."

"Don't even bring that Marissa thing up again."

"Whatever."

"Why would you?" Shane was damn right pissed off that she even brought this topic up again.

"You accused me of sleeping with someone else. You did, I didn't."

"I think Nickie and Trish are rubbing off on you."

"You're a fucking dick. There's nothing wrong with my best friends - and they're not rubbing off on me. Maybe I should just agree with them - and leave you." Natalie said finishing packing up her stuff.

"You'd be fired instantly."

"Are you saying that my job is only there because of you?"

"Part of it, yes. You and I both know it." Shane shot back at her with somewhat the truth.

"That's just frivolous. You're just pissed off at me. I'm outta here."

"Where are you going?

"To find a SEPARATE hotel room."

"Cena has a bed available."

"Yeah, I know. We already tried it out, Shane." Natalie said storming past him and shutting the door.

----Meanwhile, in Trish's room --

"Who's there?" Trish was wondering who was pounding on her door at an odd hour at night.

"It's me, Trish." Natalie exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Shane and I had it out. I walked out."

"This is news. Juicy gossip, spill."

"He did what I knew he would do.."

"And that would be.." Trish wanted to know the rest of this story.

"He accused me of sleeping with Cena. Now, I feel horrible accompanying him tomorrow down to Alabama. It's going to go all around the WWE that we are sleeping together."

"But he cheated on you, with Marissa."

"How well I know." Natalie reminisced the time when she caught Marissa and Shane together shortly after they got married. "But I'm not sleeping with Cena."

"But you care about him.."

"Any person who would know Cena would easily care about him. He's a great guy." Natalie smiled.

"Then, maybe this trip is right for you."

"And being away from Shane for a year."

"You'll take him back just like you always do." Nickie exclaimed. "He cheats, you take him back with open arms."

"Oh well."

"At least be happy. Maybe something good will come with this trip."

"I couldn't divorce Shane anyway. Wonder if I would cheat on him with Cena? Both him and I would totally lose our careers."

"There's always TNA."


	17. A Lonely House and An Angry Husband

The Perfect Affair

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: A Lonely House and An Angry Husband**

Natalie awoke early the next morning for her trip down to Alabama with the injured John Cena. However, when she awoke - she seen there was a text message from Shane awaiting her on her cell phone.

_**Baby, I'm sorry about last night. Have a safe trip. Shane**_

Natalie rolled her eyes at the text message. They would fight and then he'd be quick to apologize, why? She really didn't know what kept her with Shane, maybe she'd find out. She soon showered and headed out to pick up John. On the way, she passed Shane.

"Babe, talk to me." Shane said as Natalie just ignored him.

"Did you get my text?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Sure." Natalie wasn't in the mood for fighting this early in the morning.

"Have a safe trip, baby."

"Bye." Natalie said walking to John's hotel room.

"Hey baby." John said as she walked into the room.

"Shane's right out in the hall."

"Who gives a flying fuck?"

"He already accused of me of sleeping with you."

"In my dreams, maybe."

"You get the positive out of every situation."

"Because we should."

"How's the pecs?"

"Inflexible."

"You're such a dork." Natalie said as they walked out to the limo out front.

"I hope this arm isn't as bad as it feels."

"Me neither. You'll be alright, Cena."

"Look at Miss Positive." John smiled as their bags were put in the bag.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, John, it looks like surgery and a rehabilitation process of six months to a year."

"This sucks. You know that? How fast could we have the surgery?"

"Tomorrow morning, first thing."

"Okay, Doc. I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning, first thing."

"Make sure someone is here for you."

"Haha, alright." John laughed as he knew Natalie was going to miss sending her husband off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, John, what did they say?" Natalie said.

"No wrestling, No Wrestlemania."

"Oh John, I'm so sorry. Do you need surgery?" Natalie said as she checked out his arm.

"Yeah, first thing tomorrow morning."

"Miss, are you going to be here tomorrow for John?" The doctor said walking out of the room.

"Oh yeah, of course." Natalie smiled at the doctor. "Guess I'm going home to a very lonely house and angry husband, oh well."

"I can get one of my brothers down here if you don't want to stay."

"I want to stay, Shane will be home in a month anyway." Natalie smiled at him as they walked out to the car.

"Hey do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. Just let me call Shane and I'll meet you in your room." Natalie said as she drove them back to the hotel.

------------------- Later that night -----------

"Hey baby, you heading home?" Shane asked as he was at their house packing.

"Nah, I'm not."

"What? Why the fuck not?"

"John needs surgery and he needs someone to be down here tomorrow."

"I'm fucking leaving tomorrow in the morning."

"I'm sorry, Shane. It's a waste flying someone down here again and then me coming home."

"I guess I know who is more important to you."

"Oh yeah, he is - I'm falling in love with him, Yeah, Shane. Whatever the fuck you want to believe."

"I can't believe you're acting like this."

"Acting like what? This is part of my job."

"You have never took care of any other wrestler before."

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me. I'll see you next month."

"Fine, have a nice flight." Natalie said hanging up the phone. _Her feelings were becoming more prevalent._


	18. Sparks In Alabama

The Perfect Affair

Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Sparks In Alabama**

--at dinner--

"You look great tonight."

"Thanks, John. That cast looks pretty hot." Natalie winked as John laughed.

"So was Shane very happy with you?"

"Haha, what do you think?"

"You know, I'm not trying to end your marriage." John laughed.

"Sure." Natalie joked as they both laughed.

"Whatever attracted you to Shane?"

"It sure as hell wasn't money - which most people think. My parents own several wine companies and a couple restaurants."

"Why are you working for the WWE then if your parents own that stuff?"

"Because ever since I was little, I wanted to work for the WWE. I watched the WWE every week and I thought it was the coolest thing. If I would have worked for my parents, I could have easily moved up the ladder because of my parents. Here, I did something I loved and I got moved up thanks to my talents and not who I was." 

"You going to take me to these restaurants?"

"Sure, my parents would love to meet you." Natalie smiled.

"Do they like Shane?"

"I guess they do."

"I see. So, I see we are sharing a room tonight."

"The only one they had left."

"Is that the truth or just a lie you're going to tell Shane?" John winked.

"I prefer the latter. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, my arm's a little sore."

------------------------------ in their room ---------------------

"It looks like a thunderstorm is coming." John proclaimed as he sat outside on the balcony.

"God, I hope not."

"Why not?"

"I hate thunderstorms, they scare the crap out of me."

"I see." John said as thunder rolled through the sky.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep."

"Do you want to sleep with me? Not in that way."

"I guess so."

"I knew you'd say yes."

"Fucker." Natalie said as she crawled into his bed, as he took his shirt off. "Do you need some help with that?"

"With my pants."

"You're such a dork, Cena." Natalie laughed as he crawled into bed. "Thunderstorms suck."

"I'll put my good arm around you."

"Lots of protection, Cena."

"I could have let you sleep in your own bed and you'd be scared."

"You wouldn't have let me do that." Natalie smiled up at him.

"I'm too nice."

"Maybe too horny."

"And the problem.."

"I don't think there is any." Natalie said as she passionately kissed John. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

"You started it." John winked at her. "You know what's adorable.."

"What's that?"

"Every time I wink, you get all red and you get the cutest smile on my face."

"Oh whatever." Natalie blushed as he winked again.

"Stop it, Cena."

"Baby, that's the last thing you'd ever say to me."

POLL:

Is Natalie making a HUGE mistake cheating on her husband?

Yes

No

I don't care.


	19. Home at Last

The Perfect Affair

Chapter 19

****

Chapter 19: Home At Last

She had never slept any better than she had done last night. With his good arm wrapped around her, Natalie felt - safe and protected. A feeling she didn't always get with her husband. After ruling over, she watched John sleep a moment as she thought about their kiss last night. If only she wasn't married.. Hell, she was married and having naughty thoughts about another man. Oh well, just look at John Cena - who wouldn't?

She quietly rolled out of his strong hold and looked at her phone, seeing a new text message from Shane.

__

Hope everything is alright with you. Trip here was rather boring; love you.

Natalie rolled her eyes - yes, everything was alright with her. She was sleeping in the same bed as John Cena - hell, it's more than alright. Still, she felt a twang of guilt and she texted her husband back explaining that everything was, indeed, alright. After laying her phone down, she decided to take a shower. After a nice, hot shower, she went out to get her suitcase to bring to the bathroom.

"Here I thought you had ran off.." John exclaimed as he sat up in bed.

"Why would I ever do such a thing?"

"I was still trying to figure out why you left me in this bed all alone.."

"I, myself, am wondering the same thing." Natalie winked. "Not to mention fully clothed."

"God damn, you are a fucking tease."

"Oh shut up, you like it." Natalie said as she walked back into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Well I'd better get up, it's surgery day."

"Baby, you will do fine. Just think I'll be waiting for you as soon as you are awake."

"Something to look forward to." John was nervous about the surgery.

"You will be okay, John, I promise. Don't be nervous." Natalie said touching his arm.

--during the surgery--

"Hey Trish, what's up?" Natalie answered her cell phone.

"Not much, hanging out, you?"

"Sitting in the waiting room."

"Ooh, surgery day?"

"Yeah."

"I got a question for you."

"What's that?"

"It stormed last night -- did you cuddle with Mr. Cena?"

"How the hell do you know it stormed?"

"I checked out the weather."

"Jeez. By the way, it's none of your business."

"Mrs. McMahon, may I talk to you for a second?"

"Trish, I got to go. Bye." Natalie hung up her cell phone.


	20. You More Than Like Him

The Perfect Affair

Chapter 20

****

Chapter 20: You More Than Like Him

--

Much to her dismay, Natalie flew back the next morning - leaving John with an elderly nurse. She made her way into the arena in Delaware - in not the best mood.

"Nat! Welcome back!" Trish grabbed her friend into a friendly hug.

"Thanks, Trish." Natalie said nonchalantly.

"What's wrong with you?" Trish asked as they both sat in Natalie's office.

"I really didn't want to leave. It was like a relaxing vacation and John, I really like spending time with him."

"I think you more than like him."

"Trish..I'm.." Natalie said before Trish interrupted her.

"Married, yes, we all get it."

"I could never leave Shane." Natalie said as her other best friend, Nickie walked in.

"What are we all doing?"

"Discussing the pros and cons of leaving Shane for Cena."

"Well, the obvious pro is that Cena is better-looking and more likely better in bed." Trish exclaimed.

"That's the only good thing." Natalie threw her two-cents in.

"And you really like John, unconditionally."

"And the cons are.." Natalie exclaimed.

"You'd be automatically fired and so would John, and you would leave us for TNA."

"I probably wouldn't go to TNA. John might, but I wouldn't."

"Why not? There are hot guys there."

"Yeah, that's all I need Trish. More hot guys. I just don't know. Maybe I'm just hanging out with John because Shane isn't here."

"Maybe." Nickie exclaimed when Natalie's phone went off: **Shane.**

__

"Hey Shane."

"Hey beautiful. What's up?"

"Just sitting here with Nickie and Trish, getting ready to discuss the script for tonight, you?"

"Just got out of a really late meeting."

"That sucks."

"Well, RAW is coming to a start. I got to go."

"Love ya."

"Love you too, Shane." Natalie said as she hung up the phone.

"You have a vacation coming up for a week." Trish said to Natalie, who was doing some editing on an upcoming contract.

"Yeah, I don't know what I will do - Europe or to Florida?"

****

READER'S POLL:

FLORIDA (With John)

EUROPE (With Shane)


	21. Oh, Vacation

The Perfect Affair

Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Oh, Vacation

--

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviews! It inspires me! Thanks again! Ideas and Constructive Criticism are always welcomed!

--

Chapter 21..

--two days later --

It was now time to board the plane; she made the decision - and the right decision, at least she thought, to go visit John in Florida. There was going to be numerous opportunities to visit Shane, and her heart was tugging to see John. Maybe, he was turning out to be more than a friend.

--at John's home--

"I'm so glad you came." John said hugging her with his good arm.

"I'm glad I came too." Natalie said taking her luggage to the guest room. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"I'm not allowed to have sex for the next 48 hours." John said sitting on the bed.

"Damn, I guess I'm going home, then." Natalie joked.

"You're bad, you know that."

"I know. I entertain you." Natalie said unpacking her luggage. "But what are we doing tonight?"

"Pizza, beer and a movie?"

"Sounds pretty good to me, Cena."

"Does anyone know you're down here?"

"Trish and Nickie and that's all that matters." Natalie said dialing up the pizza joint.

"I see."

-- later on that night --

They were resting on the couch, when they started having a meaningful conversation.

"So what led you to Shane?"

"To tell you the truth, John, I don't know. He just asked me out and I was out of character, said yes. I guess the rest is history."

"I see."

"I don't think I ever really loved Shane." Natalie said startling herself with the little confession.

"And you're married to him?"

"I think I just gave up finding what made me happy. I find I did that when I got with Shane - gave up a lot of things that made me happy."

"That's a shame. You shouldn't change yourself for someone who supposedly loves you."

"I know this."

"I don't see how someone like you could end up with someone like Shane."

"I almost didn't. He cheated on me the night before the wedding." Natalie couldn't believe she was telling him her love story.

"What??" John couldn't believe what kind of man would ever cheat on this woman.

"The night before my wedding, I had left something in his room and I walked in and he was sleeping with his ex-wife."

"Why'd you marry him?"

"Because he threatened me." Natalie said quietly; she never told anyone that.

"What?"

"He told me he'd ruin my career and all this other stuff if I didn't marry him. That him and Marissa was only a one-time thing. I was stupid enough to believe him."

"I see. What else could you have done? I cant believe he cheated on you. That's just retarded." John exclaimed rubbing her back.

"You're only saying that because you like me."

"And because you shouldn't be with someone who doesn't love you for you. You are one amazing woman and I'm not just saying that. I know what it takes for you to be here, and I'm so glad you came - at least you're going after something that makes you happy." John said as he kissed the top of her forehead. "I'm getting tired, are you?"

"Yeah, let me clean up and I'll go to bed. Don't worry about helping, John. I'll go to bed." Natalie said as she started cleaning up.

"I can at least watch." John winked.

"You're creative, Cena."

"And sexy, talented in bed, and good-looking - anymore adjectives?"

"Haha. Funny. Okay, I'm heading to bed."

-- the next morning --

Today, was the first morning in awhile, but Natalie woke up with a smile on her face. Last night was amazing; she felt she could tell John anything and she really couldn't believe how much she opened up to him - but she was so comfortable with him. Maybe that pros and cons list.. _Could come back into action._


End file.
